The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunction peripheral, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip, a pressing member configured to press the fixing belt to the pressuring member side and a temperature sensor configured to detect a temperature of the fixing belt.
In the fixing device with such a configuration, there is a case that the temperature sensor is arranged so as to face an area opposite to the fixing nip of the fixing belt. In such a case, it is difficult for the temperature sensor to accurately detect temperature of a part at the fixing nip side of the fixing belt or temperature of a member arranged between the fixing belt and the pressing member.